Durations
Although plenty of effects are instantaneous, some elements can last for a period of time. These are known as durations. Conditional Durations * Until the Start/End of someone's next turn: The effect ends when a specific creature's next turn starts or ends (usually the creature producing the effect.) * Until the end of the Encounter: The effect ends at the end of the current encoutner, or after 5 minutes, whichever is first. * Save Ends: The effect ends when the target makes a successful Saving throw. Sustained Durations Effects that can be sustained for multiple rounds is labeled with the word "sustain". * How to sustain:On the turn that a creature creates a sustainable effect, the creature can do nothing to sustain it; the effect automatically lasts until the end of the creature’s next turn, unless otherwise noted. Starting on that next turn, the creature can begin sustaining the effect. ** To sustain the effect, the creature must take the type of action indicated in the effect’s label. For instance, if the effect is labeled “Sustain minor,” the creature must take a minor action to sustain it. * Consequences of Sustaining: When the creature sustains the effect, the effect lasts until the end of the creature’s next turn, unless otherwise noted. Sustaining an effect often has consequences beyond extending the duration. An effect might let the creature attack each time it is sustained, for instance. The description of a sustainable effect notes any such consequences. * Limitations: The creature can sustain a particular effect only once per round and for no more than 5 minutes. During that time, the creature cannot take a short or an extended rest. Overlapping durations When a creature is subject to identical effects that end at different times, it ignores all but the effect that has the most time remaining. For instance, if Dendric the fighter is slowed by a monster until the end of the encounter and is then slowed by another monster until the end of his next turn, he ignores the second effect, since it has less time remaining than the first. Effects that a save can end (labeled “save ends”) work differently, since it’s not possible to know when they’re going to end. Therefore, effects that a save can end are tracked separately from those that end at specific times. Notes * When taking the delay turn action, there are special rules for durations. ** At the end of turn when the creature delays: Any effect it was sustaining ends, as well as any effects that were beneficial to the creature. ** At the end of the turn when the creature acts: Harmful effects that normally expire at the end of the turn now do so, and the creature may now make saving throws for effects that can end. * Ready an action doesn't directly have rules concerning change in durations. If played rules-as-written, readying an action can be used to circumvent harmful effects. Errata * The PHB stated "until end of encounter" lasts until you take a short or extneded rest , while Rules Compendium has them expire at the end of the current encounter. Both state a limit of 5 minutes. * Errata added additional information for Overlapping durations to reflect changes in PHB3. This gave instructions for handing effects which a save can end. Category:Game rules